Hitherto, an information processing apparatus such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera (camera-integrated recorder), which associates and records a plurality of images (image data) simultaneously generated by a plurality of image capturing units, has been proposed. For example, an image capturing device which associates and records a plurality of images (image data) for displaying a stereoscopic image to obtain a stereoscopic view using the parallax of the left and right eyes has been proposed.
For example, a two-lens image capturing device that generates two images (stereoscopic images) using two optical systems has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).